The Best Gift
by ButterflyMeadow
Summary: Merry Belated Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! It's Steven and Colleen's first Christmas as a married couple, and naturally, there are presents involved. Colleen comes up one short - but her final gift ends up being the best gift. Steven/OC


**A/N: I just couldn't leave Steven and Colleen alone for the holidays, so I decided to type up this one-shot that came to me in literally thirty seconds but took me forever to type :P In this one-shot they are married but Isabelle and Gabrielle aren't born yet and it's about their first Christmas together :) Merry belated Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone reading! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, just Colleen and the plot.**

**The Best Gift**

**By Meerca aka Butterfly Meadow**

Colleen Rose Stone awoke in her blissfully warm bed and opened her eyes excitedly. She turned to her other side to see if her husband was awake yet. She grinned mischievously and pressed her lips to sleeping Steven's. "Hey, wake up, sleeping handsome . . ."

Steven's grey eyes flickered open to see Colleen smiling at him. "Merry Christmas, Steven."

Steven wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her. "Merry Christmas, Colleen. Our first one as a married couple, eh?"

Colleen's smile grew wider. "Yup . . . makes me feel a whole lot older than last year."

Steven laughed. "Hey, what time is it?"

"It's almost ten-thirty, sleepyhead." Colleen stretched and rolled out of bed. "We have to get to Wallace and Winona's party at five, remember?"

Steven stretched, too, and got up so Colleen could start making the bed. "We have a lot of time, Colleen. But are you sure Marina will prefer the dolls over the necklace?"

"Knowing her she'd probably end up breaking the chain of the necklace in her excitement," Colleen laughed, tossing Steven the pillows to hold so she could pull up the covers. "And she's that sort of girl who plays with dolls and wears frocks and all that. Thanks to Wallace."

Steven tossed the pillows back to Colleen and stood up. "Well, seems like you've got it all reasoned," he laughed. "Ah, well, you'd know better. I've been so engrossed in my work lately that I last saw Marina almost a month ago." Steven strode to the other side of the bed and kissed Colleen's cheek as he left. "I'll meet you in the den, okay?"

"Okay." Colleen set the pillows back on the bed and entered the bathroom. She did her morning routine, putting on a red cardigan, jingle bell earrings, and a gold tinsel headband to be festive. Before rendezvousing with Steven in the den, she remembered to get his present from under the bed. _Though I'll give him_ _the _real_ present tonight,_ Colleen thought with a small smile, fixing the red bow on the thin package as she opened the curtains to let the wintry sunlight in.

"It snowed last night!" Steven had opened the curtains and was looking out the window when Colleen came in. "And it isn't even slush yet!"

Colleen came over to look outside, too. "Wow, it looks almost like Snowpoint City! Snow in Hoenn . . . who would've thought."

"Nice change, though." Steven left the window and took two packages off the fireplace mantle, turning to smile at Colleen. "These are for you."

Colleen blushed. "Uh . . . I only have one thing for you . . ." She held out her lone package shamefacedly.

"One thing?" Steven lifted Colleen's chin, his eyes already reassuring her. "I'd think not. My biggest gift this year was marrying you."

"Well that makes three gifts for me," Colleen smiled back. _It'll be even tonight._ "Open mine first since I've only got one thing."

"Okay." Steven took the present and untied the bow carefully, then proceeded to tear the gold wrapping paper.

"I honestly have no experience shopping for boys," Colleen admitted with a sheepish laugh. "So I just decided to get you a gift card so you can buy something you want. I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything better . . ."

Colleen noticed the humorous expression on his face. "What?"

Steven began to laugh. "I got you the exact same thing!"

"You did?" Colleen tore the paper away from Steven's thinner gift and saw the exact same card she'd given him. She began to laugh, too. "Well, great minds think alike!"

"Don't forget the second one!"

Colleen tore the wrapping of the second gift and found a plain gold box. She opened it to find a set of lovely drop green earrings and a matching drop necklace.

Steven was blushing a little. "I made them out of that Thunderstone I found on our honeymoon . . . I've never done something like this before and you told me like this style of jewelry . . ."

"Oh, Steven, it's wonderful! I love it, it's more perfect than the ones in stores! Thank you _so much_!" Colleen flung herself into Steven's arms. "I'm going to wear it tonight!"

"I'm so glad you like it," Steven said, sounding relieved.

"Not like, _love_!"

"Guess you were on my nice list all year," Steven teased, kissing Colleen's cheek. "Except there _were_ times you were on the naughty list . . ." He pinned her down onto the carpet and grinned mischievously, bringing his face down to the crook of her neck.

Colleen blushed, trying to push him off but failing. "Steven!" The only response she got to her cry was fingers hovering over her stomach. "No, Steven, I'm ticklish, don't—no, stop!" Colleen managed between her laughing. "Stop—Steven! Mercy, mercy!"

Steven laughed. "All right, all right."

Colleen took deep breaths as the tickly feeling subsided. She made to sit up but noticed Steven watching her. "What is it?"

Steven smiled affectionately. "I love you a lot, you know that?"

Colleen smiled back. "Well, you married me, didn't you?"

Steven chuckled, slipping his hand into her smooth pink tresses and caressing the side of her head. He bent down to meet his wife's lips. "I love you . . ."

The couple remained lip locked for a few more wonderful moments, and when they separated, they gazed at each other lovingly.

"_Pichu!_"

Colleen and Steven blushed as they looked at the tiny intruder of their perfect moment, and they sat up immediately. Pichu giggled and dashed into its Trainer's arms. "_Pichu pichu!_"

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Pichu!" Colleen laughed, still a bit embarrassed from Pichu discovering her and Steven in a strange position. She looked at Steven, his cheeks still dusted with pink, and winked meaningfully. "Let's get the rest of our Pokémon and give them our _gift_, shall we?"

"Oh!" Steven nodded in acknowledgment, laughing a bit at Pichu's befuddled expression. "Okay, I'm with you!"

Colleen and Steven stood up and went into the family room, grabbing their Poké Balls. Covering Pichu's eyes, Colleen and Steven made their way into the backyard. Smiling at each other, they launched their Poké Balls into the air and cried, "Come on out, everyone!"

Eleven Pokémon appeared after a huge white flash, twelve when Pichu jumped down to greet its companions.

"Well, this is our present to you all for this Christmas!" Colleen smiled happily, extending her arm for the Pokémon to see.

The Stones' backyard had been big, but not big enough for twelve Pokémon to run around and play. As a gift to their Pokémon, Colleen and Steven had extended the backyard fence, almost tripling its size, so it became almost the size of a park! The best part was the fact that this new backyard extended into the coast of Mossdeep behind Colleen and Steven's house, creating a kind of private beach. A fine layer of pure white snow dusted the entire yard.

The Pokémon were speechless as they gazed out over their new space. Pichu broke the silence by crying out, "_Pi!_" and running to hug Colleen and Steven. The rest of the Pokémon snapped out of their stupor and followed suit. A motley of cries came from the Pokémon, but all had the same purpose; to thank their Trainers.

"You're welcome, guys!" Colleen laughed. "Do you feel like battling?"

The Pokémon all nodded, and all turned to Steven. "Steven? How about you?"

Steven smiled. "Okay, you're on!"

_Four Hours Later . . ._

Colleen straightened her maroon turtleneck dress so she could snap on the black belt she was holding. When she managed to do so, she swept her hair into a long ponytail with a black scrunchie. As a final addition, she put Steven's Thunderstone pendant around her neck and replaced the bell earrings for the matching ones. After looking at herself for a moment, she exited the bathroom, getting her black clasped purse and Marina's present as she went down the stairs.

Colleen met Steven halfway down the stairs, while he was going up to get his watch. He kissed her cheek briefly and said with a smile, "You look wonderful."

"So do you," Colleen returned, kissing her husband's cheek as well as she took in his black and thinly white striped suit, crisp white collared shirt, and jet black tie. "We're going via Wallace's private ferry, right?"

"Yeah. I'll grab your ticket from the nightstand when I come back down."

Colleen leapt down from the last three steps, putting on her black knee-high boots, and went into the yard to get her Pokémon. They all seemed exhausted after the battle Steven had ended up winning, plus the playtime they had after being reinvigorated. Colleen smiled and set her purse and Marina's gift down carefully on the banister. "Okay, you guys, back into your Poké Balls!"

The Pokémon didn't object as they were zapped back into their Poké Balls, and Colleen separated hers and Steven's into their respective bags. Pichu leapt into Colleen's arms, but with less energy than it usually did. "Need a berry, Pichu?"

"_Chu!_" Pichu nodded. Colleen looked through her purse for her Berry Case and handed Pichu an Oran Berry, which it happily bit into, squirting dark blue juice all over its face. Colleen laughed and took a napkin out of her purse to wipe Pichu's face. "Feeling better, I'd assume?"

Pichu looked revitalized. "_Pichu!_" It gave a thumbs-up.

"You both ready?" Steven asked as he came outside to get his bag.

"Yup!" Colleen nodded, hoisting her purse over her shoulder. "Can you hold the gift? I don't think I can juggle Pichu and the gift at the same time."

"Okay." Steven took the gift and the couple went down to the beach, where Wallace's private ferry was waiting. A sailor bowed at them and said in a deep voice, "Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Stone. We will arrive in at the Springfield household in twenty minutes. Please enjoy your stay until then."

"We will, sir, thank you for your hospitality," Steven smiled at the sailor as he and Colleen stepped onto the balcony of the ferry. Once the sailor was on board, the ferry began to speed towards Lilycove City.

_Twenty minutes later . . ._

"Well, if it isn't our favorite couple!" Wallace beamed as he opened the door to his mansion on the coast of Lilycove City. "Hi, Colleen, hi, Steven! Merry Christmas!"

Colleen and Steven smiled. "Hey, Wallace! Merry Christmas to you, too!"

"_Pi!_"

"And of course, hello, Pichu! Come right on in, you three!"

Colleen was always in awe of how beautiful Wallace and Winona's home was. It seemed like everything was decorated in the latest lavish fashions, but nevertheless, the atmosphere of the mansion was warm and inviting.

Winona came out of the kitchen, an apron over her plain mint green evening gown, a soft smile on her face. "Hello, Colleen, Steven, and Pichu! Merry Christmas! How have you all been?"

"Great, thanks," Colleen smiled, rushing forward to give the former Fortree Gym Leader a quick hug. "Merry Christmas! And you?"

"Never been better!"

"Uncle Steven! Auntie Colleen! Pichu!"

A petite girl with her deep teal hair in two braids bounded towards Steven and Colleen, outstretching her small arms to try to hug both of them. The adults laughed as Pichu leapt out of Colleen's arms and tackle-hugged the girl.

"Hello, Marina," Steven greeted warmly, holding out the brightly wrapped gift. Marina's deep purple eyes lit up. "Merry Christmas!"

Marina squealed. "Yay, look Mommy, look Daddy, they bwought me something!" She hugged the gift to her chest. "Thank you, Uncle! Thank you, Auntie! And thank you, Pichu! Merry Christmas!"

Colleen hugged the little girl. "You're welcome, Marina!"

Winona smiled as Marina darted upstairs to her room to put the present away. "You both didn't have to get her something . . ."

"Well, we already did, so no point looking back," Steven laughed. "Is anyone else coming?"

"Ash and May are in Pallet Town with Mrs. Ketchum, Brock and Misty are somewhere in Kanto, and Barry and Dawn are with Mrs. Berlitz. So no one else is coming, sadly. Just us old people." Wallace chuckled. "Well, come on in and take a seat. We've got some catching up to do."

_Five hours later . . ._

Exhausted despite the fact that they hadn't really done anything exhausting, Steven, Colleen, and Pichu stumbled into their home around ten-thirty. Pichu was already fast asleep, so Colleen set up a small bed for it in the family room like she did every night. Steven had already disappeared into the downstairs bathroom, so Colleen trudged upstairs and changed into her pajamas. When she entered the bedroom, Steven wasn't there yet.

Colleen was going to check to see if everything was in her purse when she found a small folded piece of paper. With a tender smile she gazed at the pink crayoned cover and the purple crayoned writing inside. Though the writing contained errors, Colleen was touched by the small gift Marina had given her. That reminded her that she still had one more gift for Steven.

As if on cue, Steven stepped into the room wearing his t-shirt and shorts. He smiled at Colleen, who was still holding Marina's card. "What are you looking at?"

Colleen smiled as Steven sat down next to her. "Marina's card. It's so sweet how she likes to give people handmade cards like this."

Steven chuckled and put an arm around Colleen. "Makes you wonder how it feels to have a kid, doesn't it?"

"Makes me wonder how it _will_ feel when our kid _is_ born." Colleen stared at Steven, waiting for him to get the hint. Steven was unresponsive for a moment, but then his eyes widened and he stared back at Colleen disbelievingly. "Wh-what?"

Colleen smiled. "Steven . . . I'm expecting."

Steven's mouth formed a perfect O and he just stared at Colleen's smiling face. He recovered quickly after that, and a huge smile spread across his features. "R-really? Colleen, that's—that's great! I'm so happy, this is just amazing news! I—I—" Steven struggled to find the right words. "I don't know what to say, I can't believe it! Colleen . . ." He hugged Colleen tightly. "Oh, Colleen . . . I haven't felt this happy in a long time . . ."

Colleen smiled as she hugged Steven back. "Do you think this makes up for your missing gift?" she teased.

Steven kissed Colleen and put his arms around her once more, resting his chin on her head. "A million times more. This is the best gift I think I could ever get."

**A/N: So the best gift was Colleen's news of her pregnancy :) And yes, I am talking about Izzy and Gabby in this fanfic :) Though it's days overdue, I hope you liked this one-shot! Review tons please!**


End file.
